The invention relates to an access floor of a motor vehicle.
Producing an access floor of a motor vehicle is known, said access floor comprising a structural core made from injection-moulded thermoplastic material, said core comprising at least one first part, said first part having a first face for receiving the feet of the passengers, defining a generally flat and horizontal surface, and a first rear face, defining a non-planar surface.
The reception face is usually formed by the top face of a plate issuing from moulding, the reverse face usually being formed by base means in the form of feet issuing from moulding.
The base means have variable geometries and heights in order to take account of the geometry of the floor of the vehicle and the presence of various members—such as cable networks—disposed below the access floor.
The core thus formed, is in particular based on polypropylene loaded with reinforcement fibres, in particular glass, conferring it the expected bearing capacity for receiving the feet of the passengers.
Such a core generally has a large wall thickness, for example around 2 to 3 mm, because of the high viscosity of the material constituting the core, which prevents the production of partitions with a finer thickness.
The core is therefore heavy, which is prejudicial to the lightening sought for motor vehicles.